1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nut disassembling device, and more particularly to a disassembling structure for nuts on vehicle tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior arts, a reaction force occurs when a nut disassembling structure abuts against a nut, and it makes the clamping performance bad. So that the nut wears down while applying forces on it in a disassembling process, and this disadvantage is needed to be improved.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.